Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Season 2
Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Season 2 'is the continuation of the MTV 2003 series, ''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series. Season 2 takes place directly after the events of the first season, with Peter Parker struggling to come to terms with the death of Indira Daimonji, who died from her injuries after the events of the ''Mind Games ''2-parter, his estrangement from his best friend Harry Osborn, and the recent rise in criminal activity. Characters Featured characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mary Jane Watson Supporting characters * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant Villains * Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Alex 'O Hern/Rhino * Eddie Brock/Venom * Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II Episodes '''Season 2 * 1. Aftermath: Three months have passed since the death of Indira Daimonji, who died from her injuries after her encounter with the Gaines Twins after the events of the previous season. Peter Parker's life has become complicated, although not as much as it had been ever since he gave up being Spider-Man. Meanwhile, a new super criminal known as the Vulture makes an appearance and begins robbing jewelry deposits. * 2. Parlor Tricks: After the return of Spider-Man, another masked figure makes his appearance in New York; Mysterio. Mysterio promises New York that he would bring Spider-Man to justice, due to the fact that he had not paid the price for Indira Daimonji's death. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to clear his name of all charges and bring Mysterio to justice. * 3. Unbreakable Hide: When a new thug for hire known as the Rhino makes the scene, Spider-Man intervenes. However, when Spider-Man is defeated by the Rhino, he turns to help from the one man who hates Spider-Man more than anyone; Harry Osborn. * 4. Return of the Hunter: When Kravinoff comes back to town, Spider-Man tries to satisfy his personal grudge against him. However, when Kraven targets Peter's classmate Liz Allen, Spider-Man must battle revenge against the hunter. * 5. Interstellar Intent: When a space meteor crashes into the outside of ESU, a black alien substance emerges and bonds with Peter, creating a new, black Spider-Man costume. However, when the costume begins to alter his personality, Spider-Man gets rid of it. However, it lands on a disturbed individual by the name of Eddie Brock, creating a monstrous anti-Spider-Man known as Venom. Now, Spider-Man must protect his greatest secrets and his friends from the one man who practically knows everything about him. * 6. Shock and Awe: When former demolitions expert Herman Schultz gets his hands onto a pair of vibro shock gauntlets, he becomes the super villain known as the Shocker. Now, Spider-Man must put an and to the Shocker's reign of terror before he turns his simple crime spree into a killing spree. * 7. Calamari Oprai: During a test on a new type of bio-electricity, scientist Otto Octavius is transformed into the supervillain Doctor Octopus when his mechanical arms become fused to his spine when the device he is testing explodes. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to stop Ock before his crime spree gets out of hand. * 8. Final Discovery, Part 1: When Harry has a hallucination of his father while visiting the Osborn estate, he discovers that his father was really the Green Goblin, and finds a hidden arsenal of weapons stored in the back by Spider-Man. However, Harry discovers a most vital tool from his father's journal; Spider-Man's secret identity. With these weapons at his disposal, Harry sets out as the new Green Goblin to finally destroy the man he holds responsible for killing his father. * 9. Final Discovery, Part 2: When the Green Goblin attacks ESU, Spider-Man attacks him. Their battle is taken from the campus all the way to Times Square, where Spider-Man finally drives off the Goblin by short circuiting his glider. However, the Goblin returns and kidnaps Mary Jane, bringing her to the Brooklyn Bridge in order to simulate his father's final battle with Spider-Man. Now, Spider-Man must engage in the most brutal battle of his life against his best friend. * 10. Final Discovery, Part 3: After Harry destroys one of Spider-Man's web spinnerets in his wrist, Spider-Man goes in for the advantage. However, when Harry goes completely insane and threatens Mary Jane, Peter must make the ultimate sacrifice of his life in order to save her and finally end Norman Osborn's legacy of insanity, once and for all. Trivia * Peter's death at the end of Final Discovery, Part 3 pays homage to the final story ark of the original Ultimate Spider-Man ''comics, which has Spider-Man dying whilst engaging in a final confrontation with the Green Goblin. ** On that same note, unlike in ''Ultimate Spider-Man, Peter Parker's identity as Spider-Man was kept secret by Mary Jane, as the official story would later state that Peter died when Harry Osborn attacked ESU. Although it was off screen, Mary Jane would later burn Spider-Man's costume in a fire pit, save for the mask. * Unlike in Season 1, which was based on the 2002 design, Spider-Man's Season 2 costume is based on the 2004 Spider-Man costume from Spider-Man 2. Category:TV Shows Category:Animated